"The 2nd International Conference on Cervical Cancer" is an interdisciplinary conference focused on innovative research in cervical cancer. The conference is expected to attract approximately 300 participants from around the world. The 1st International Conference on Cervical Cancer" was held one year ago, organized by the same committee, and was considered immensely successful by the participants. "The 2nd International Conference on Cervical Cancer" will touch upon subjects not addressed in the first conference including: decision science, behavioral science, optical imaging, diagnostic imaging, diagnostic imaging, chemoprevention trials, innovative advances in the biology of cervical cancer, the role of nursing in cervical cancer prevention and treatment, and grant writing. Progress in this area will rely on the synthesis of knowledge from many fields including clinical medicine, epidemiology, fundamental optical science, biomedical engineering, medical imaging and device technology. This conference is a vehicle to facilitate the interdisciplinary interaction necessary to see ideas brought to fruition as research proposals. The conference is designed to encourage discussion and interaction, not only in the formal scientific sessions, but throughout the day and evening. The conference will be held at the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center, Houston, Texas. This venue will provide a rich atmosphere for the conference and makes use of existing resources so that funds for the conference can be used to support travel for participants and publishing results in a special edition of "Cancer." An "all inclusive" fee covers registration, accommodation and meals. Formal sessions will be held from Thursday, April 11, in the afternoon through Sunday April 14, in the morning. There is time at the conclusion of each session to summarize findings and make research recommendations. The research recommendations, published in a special edition of the journal "Cancer", will disseminated the findings of the conference to a broad audience. There will be nine formal sessions. Each of these will be lead by an outstanding scientist, engineer, radiologist, or clinician. These session chairs have already invited speakers and the majority of speakers have confirmed their participation in the meeting. Each invited speaker will provide a review of their topic before presenting the most recent results from their group. Approximately one third of each session will be devoted to discussion. The session leaders have been selected partially on their ability to moderate a productivity interchange that will allow the exploration of topics from the perspective of both the basic scientist and the clinician. Each session chair and speaker has been chosen based on his/her publications, funding and national reputation.